Ninsoku
by Godsspiker
Summary: My line will live.The insistence and anger in Mother's voice prodded him on. His first experiment. Pardon him, Her first experiment. Mother's first experiment. To plant a seed in a strong carrier, a virus to grow inside another capsule was what Mother wan
1. Gin Kami

**Ninsoku**

**Chapter One: Aoi Akumu**

xXx

Silver strands flowed carelessly above the building that a malevolent force stood upon. Three stories below rested a creature that wasn't even worth the god-like figure's time. It's body was gifted with curves, and sharp features, but it was not without it's imperfections. This paticular female was plump, fat curling around her abdomen and chest, arms bulking with almost unfemine muscle, thighs, shins and calves thick with it. Long dark hair snaked around the three pillows that surrounded her, and behind the lidded eyes lay sapphires.

"This thing?" He frowned, consulting his higher power.

_My line must live._

"But this?"

_**My line will live.**_

The insistence and anger in Mother's voice prodded him on. His first experiment. Pardon him, Her first experiment. Mother's first experiment. To plant a seed in a strong carrier, a virus to grow inside another capsule was what Mother wanted. And he would give it to his Mother. Sephiroth floated down wordlessly to the creature's window, studying it's breathing pattern once more. He'd studied the human reproduction system, even seen a simulation of how these despicable creatures managed to create life and spread their disease among themsleves. Now he would be doing this inconcievable act. The window open upon his will's call, and the air current around him allowed him to land noiselessly on the floor. Mother urged him to remove his boots, further silencing his entrance.

He kneed the foot of the bed, hands creeping forward. The creature stirred, a small noise of discomfort leaving her lips.

**_My line..._ **Mother repeated in his head. She would wake. She would believe it was a dream. She would be the carrier of the line.

_My line, will be carried on._ Mother's voice wafted softly.

xXx

She snapped up in shock, breathing heavy. The god. The creature that had hovered abover her last night, taking her innocence. Such a violent dream. And his last words.

_"Your line, Mother, will be carried on." _He had whispered. Whose line? What did her dream mean?

"Jesna? Are you awake?" Came Zener's voice. She pushed the dream out of her mind as a clenching pain gripped her abdomen.

"Yeah!" She called, rising and rubbing her aching abdomen. Her thighs throbbed, back stiff.

"Hurry up! Dad needs help with the bike!" She fought to hide a gasp of pain. Perhaps her monthly time was coming. She shrugged the pain off, stretching.

xXx

He hid himself among the citizens of the village, carefully concealing his most notable features. Spying on the Carrier was his goal. Mother was pleased. Mother's line would grow. It would flourish. And for now, Mother demanded his silence and inaction. He loved Mother. Pleasing her was his goal, for now, and the price to pay should his dream be realized.

xXx

**One Month, Five Days**

Jesna grasped her stomach. For past five weeks, she'd been feeling horrible stomach cramps. The nineteen-year-old wiped the sweat beading on her forehead and tossed the wrench back into the greasy toolbox she leaned on. Unfortunately, somehow she had missed her monthly mensis.

"Jesna!"

Her head jerked up at the sound of Leon's voice. She forced a smile and brushed a lock of hair out of her face, letting the young blonde wrap his arms around her aching waist.

"What's going on?" He asked with a pleasant smile and a kiss to her temple. She squirmed out of his arms and picked up another tool, heading for the bike that was sitting before her in her father's Fix-It shop.

"Nothing, just doing my job." She answered with a small smile as she knelt down to tighten a bolt. Her fingers went to the wiring of the bike, gliding over them like a skillful harp player as she rearranged them and changed spark plugs. Leon put a hand on the seat of the bike, tilting her chin up to look at him. Wiping her greasy hands off onto her coveralls she met his gaze uneasily. A frown was on her sweetheart's face.

"Are you sure? You look a bit pale today." She held a hand up, covering his with her's.

"Seriously, I'm fi-" it was in that moment her stomach clenched and didn't let up. Bile rose on the back of her throat and she shoved away from the bike, falling to the floor. Leon shouted in alarm and moved around the bike, never once letting go of her hand. The scent of vomit made her sick again, and she moved away from it so she could breath some fresh air. Leon's grip tightened on her forearm.

"I'm taking you home." He said firmly in a tone that demanded no argument. She eyed him wearily as he helped her up, nodding after a moment. A flash of silver caught her eye, and a shiver ran down her spine. Looking up into the storage unit, she didn't quite spot the flashing green eyes watching her as she left.

xXx

**Three Months, 23 Days**

He watched with impatience building. Mother had been silent since he planted the seed. And the Carrier was beginning to show signs of weight gain, as well as increased sickness. He stayed where he was as he watched the creature consult an older male, presumably her sire.

xXx

Jesna looked down as she faced her father. The man bore a loud scar that ran down the front of his face, from the top of his right brow to the underside of his left eye. Her heaving stomach was quite now, but her heart felt like it was about to jump out of her chest and leave her to bleed to death. The doctor's report was anything but satisfying.

_"Pregnant?" Jesna's eyes dominated her face, and her stomach dropped. The doctor looked over his notes skeptically, then glanced up again._

_"Thats right. About three months, according to your mensis pattern?" His brow raised in question. She ran her hands through her hair, eyes wildly searching the floor for some excuse, some kind of mistake._

_"But I've never.." She couldn't finish. The doctor shook his head._

_"Not according to your examination. Congradulations." He'd said, whether it was in sarcasm or actually genuine, she could decide._

Now as she studied the floor, tears began to gather in her eyes.

"Dad, sit down." She said softly. The man obliged with a grunt, and smiled as he took her hand, the scar crinkling with his upraised cheeks.

"What did the doctor say?" He asked, squeezing her hand. "Whatever it is, we'll get through it with no problem."

Her mouth worked as she tried to find a way to tell him. How would he understand? How could she tell him without wondering herself how it had even happened?

"The doctor... He said that I'm ..." her voice faltered, eyes squeezed shut. Her father watched her, concern in his eyes.

"What is it? A cold? The Flu? Even a disease! We can get through it, sweetheart!" He fumbled, trying to comfort her.

"He said I'm with child..." She finally sobbed, seeing a look of shock spread across his face.

"Its that Leon wasn't it?!" He roared, shoving the seat back as he stood.

"No... daddy no.. It wasn't Leon." She pleaded. It was then that her stomach gave in, crushing her will to hold back the waves of pain that dissipated the strength in her knees. The cramping was so unbearable she was hunched over, trying to hold back the bile that had gathered in the back of her throat. Her father quickly knelt down to help her. Her body shook with her tears as she grasped at her father. He rocked her gently, feeling helpless in the midst of his only little girl's pain.

"How?" he whispered brokenly. She shook her head, sobbing something unintelligible. The question rolled through her mind, turbulent emotions shaking her to the core. She drew in a shallow breath, trying to stop the tears from falling.

"What am I going to do?" She groaned into her father's shoulder. He was at a loss for words. Stroking his daughter's hair, he kept his worry and shock to himself.

"I don't know, baby.. I don't know."

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Yeah, you do, you slime! You know what you've done, and I'm giving you one more chance to tell me that you are the father of that thing!"

A pause and the sound of a chair screeching back as a slam sounded on the dining table.

"Don't you accuse me! I've done nothing but love her, and I would never-"

"And I'm sure you've done nothing but love on her, the wrong way!"

Jesna curled up on her side, listening to the voices of her Father and Leon hashing it out. She wanted it to stop, to pray this wasn't happening. She squeezed her eyes shut, wishing it away. The door slamed shut, signaling Leon's exit.

xXx

**Five Months, 15 Days**

Zener and Seta poked Jesna awake. Dark circles rimmed her eyes, and she groaned at the unpleasant interruption of her now routine afternoon nap.

"Leon's downstairs. He says he wants to talk to you." Seta, twin one said. Zener, twin two, helped Jesna out of her bed and gave her her robe.

Jesna came downstairs, hand trailing down the rail of the shabby old two story apartment that her family lived in. Her stomach protruded from beneath the oversized shirt she wore, as well as the robe that was draped over her. It was the early sign of the pregnancy. Leon was standing at the door, hands in pockets and looking angrily from her father to her. Despite her father's complete disapproval, he took Jesna into his arms and gave her a friendly hug. She frowned. It wasn't what it used to feel like.

"Hey, Jesna, I'm leaving town for a few days. I really need to talk to you before I leave." He glared at her father, who returned the look with interest. "Alone."

Jesna smiled to her father wearily.

"Dad, would you mind?" He snorted.

"Call me if you need me."

Jesna sat on the couch a cushion away from Leon. He twiddled his thumbs for a few moments before speaking.

"Jesna, I need you to tell me who it was." He finally said. She frowned and rubbed her eyes.

"What?"

"Who did you sleep with?" He said in irritation. Jesna's eyes widened with realization at his accusation. He couldn't meet her eyes.

"You don't think I ..." Her brows furrowed with confusion and hurt. Leon rose as he threw his hands up in exasperation.

"You can't just _get_ pregnant, Jesna!" He argued. "And I don't want you to lie to me!"

Tears began to form in her eyes, and Leon frowned.

"Come on, don't cry." He said. All the sensitivity, everything that he once showed was gone and destructive accusation was left. Jesna rose slowly.

"I don't know how it happened, Leon." She stopped before heading back up the stairs devoid of emotion. "And if you can't trust me, we can't even be together, Leon. I'm tired. Don't bother coming back when you do get back, if you'd even bother."

With that, she turned and went nonstop up the stairs to her room, slamming the door. The tears that she refused to cry in front of him flowed down her face now. She hid her face in her hands and allowed the pent up emotion out in her room, beating her pillow senseless. A small thump against her stomach made her groan, eyes shut. A hand rested on her shoulder, trailing down to massage her back.

"I'm sorry." Came Leon's voice. "I didn't mean to accuse you, I just.. Don't know."

She turned and gave him a pained look, rubbing her stomach. His face revealed his doubt. She winced again as the creature inside her moved. Taking Leon's hand, she placed it over her stomach, never letting her tear filled eyes leave his face. Leon cupped her cheek and kissed her, wiping away the tears on her face.

"We'll get through this, I swear." He murmured hoarsely. Jesna didn't answer, still rocked from his accusation and haunted by her dream. He filled with determination, tilting her face his way and taking it with both hands.

"We will." He repeated stronger this time. She offered him a smile and nodded slowly with a tired yawn. Sleep called to her, and Jesna was willing to answer it's cry.

"Call me when you get back." She said softly. He kissed the back of her hand chivalrously and lay her carefully on the bed. After a gentle kiss to her temple he went to the door, hand sitting on the handle.

"Get some rest." he chided gently.

xXx

**Author's Note: Hey there, GS here! Yes, I should be strung by my toenails, bamboo shoved up under my cuticals for my disgustingness... ness.. This is indeed that new series I have promised! I had a live beta tell me that the first draft was a bit dark for my original style, so I had to redo it... A quick note to a few people that may ask, Yes, this has already spawned a sequal! On my winter break I found that my original idea was to my liking, and while my computer was unavailible I managed to finish the ENTIRE timeframe of Ninsoku... Well, before this gets longer than the story itself..**

**REVIEW!!**

**Godsspiker!**


	2. Feiru Bunben

Chapter 2: Feiru Bunben

xXx

**Six Months, Seven Days**

Impatient. No, certainly not the world to describe it, for the white haired mercenary it was much worse. The creature had doubled in size. Apparently, the seed was growing, becoming Mother's offspring and honor. The thing hadn't seen him yet, nor had any other human being for that matter. As of now, he watched Mother's prize, Mother's Carrier as it stepped from the hot water of it's shower and delicately wrapped a towel around itself like a dress. A hum of pain rippled past it's lips.

xXx

The hot shower did nothing to ease Jesna's pain. Earlier that day, she worked for her father in the shop whom almost refused her admitance until she threatened to scream bloody murder. She hoped the workout would stretch out the cramping muscles, but to her unease, only served to further her discomfort. Now she wasn't quite sure of it, but it felt like there was a constant vice squeezing her abdomen. A low groan escaped her lips as her stomach tightened further. Something was wrong. Jesna clutched her belly, fear filling her. '_Please, let it be alright.'_ she pleaded silently as another contraction hit her. Her fingers wightened in her desperate attempt to fight off the pain.

Just as her knees buckled in pain, someone caught her in unyieldingly strong arms.

"Leon, help me..." she groaned. A smoothe baritone voice answered her without flaw.

"Leon is not here." She glanced up and screamed in pain and terror.

The man. The god. Silver hair swirled around his endless and terrible green eyes, a smile on a pair of beautifully formed lips so cold that she shivered.

"I am."

"JESNA?!" The creature's fear choked it, and every time the thing tried to speak it only squeaked. The silver-haired man looked irritated.

"Scream. Cry out. Have him save you, you worthless waste!" He hissed, face inches away. It's eyes rolled back into a state of shock as she continued to groan.

Typical weakness in such pathetic beings. Mother would be displeased with such lack of strength. He certainly was. Sephiroth lay the creature back on the bed with delicacy, only for the sake of the contents it was carrying, then rammed one of the creature's dressors over as well as slamming his fist into the mirror just above it. The racket immeadiately caught the creature's sire's attention. Footsteps rushed upstairs, and before they could find him in the midst of the mess, he dissappeared out the window to watch.

Ruyu shoved the door open to find Jesna on her bed. He roared for the twins to call Leon, gathering Jesna up in his arms.

"Jesna, sweetheart, wake up." He said softly, patting her cheek. All she could do was groan. Seconds later, Leon burst into the room, alarm spread across his face.

"Jesna, wake up!" Leon said, voice rising. He opened her eyes a little further, her irises fluttering. Checking her pulse as well as her cramping stomach, he cursed.

"She in shock." He muttered. "We need to get her to a hospital _now_."

"Whats happening?" Ruyu asked, hurrying out the door and down the stairs with Jesna curled in his arms. Leon didn't answer him, only opening the front door of the two-story appartment and helping him into truck.

Just above them was a moonlit silouette, watching, waiting for Mother's orders.

xXx

The moment they arrived, Leon beelined for the head nurse. They talked a moment, and the nurse ran to get a doctor. The response was immeadiate, nurses and doctors rushing to get the girl out of Ruyu's arms.

"Get her out of that state pronto!" The head doctor yelled as they placed her writhing form on a stretcher and wheeling her back to the emergency room.

"Boosting dosage..." the voices and swarm of people around Ruyu's daughter began to fade as the doors closed behind them. Ruyu was in the process of shoving other assistants and nurses off him to get to his daughter. Leon grabbed his forearm and flinched when Ruyu's head flicked toward him in anger.

"What is happening to my daughter?!!" He howled. Leon's grip tightened.

"I'll tell you if you relax!" The man halted his path, staring angrily at Leon. "Now sit down!"

Ruyu seemed to think about it for a moment, then, without taking his eyes off of Leon, he went to sit with the other nervous people in the waiting room. Leon planted himself beside Ruyu and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Now listen, don't get upset again because nothing can change Jesna's condition except the doctors, and they are already doing everything they can." Leon paused to draw a breath and gather himself. "Now what is happening, is the pregnancy is terminating itself. She's having a miscarraige."

Ruyu felt like bursting out of his seat again.

_His wife was blinking the tears out of her eyes as she smiled at him. Her hand was clutching the cloth covering her swollen belly._

_"It's time, Ruyu." _

_In those three words, more panic welled up in him than he could ever remember in his life. His wife laughed for a moment before grimacing._

It wasn't like that this time. This time it was her, his beloved daughter.

_His wife was tired, bags under her eyes, hoarse voice, sweat still dripping off her forehead as the doctor presented them to their brand new baby girl._

_"Congradulations." The man beamed at his wife as he placed the squawking little girl in her arms. Ruyu joined his wife as they looked in awe at the beautiful creation before them. Tears streamed down his wife's cheeks._

_"oh..!" Came her soft exclamation of pleasure as she kissed the baby's brow. Ruyu tried to hold back the joy that welled in his eyes, and the pride in his wife and new child nearly burst his heart._

_"Welcome little Jesna." his wife whispered softly, suckling the child._

"But something isn't right. What kind of state are they talking about?" Ruyu demanded hoarsely, pushing memories aside. Leon paused, struggling to find the right words.

"Jesna went into a state of shock before the labor, and it could cause problems with the delivery." he explained. Ruyu's hands swiped through his cropped graying hair stressfully.

"Can it... Is it..."

"Fatal?" Leon finished. He shook his head and patted Ruyu's shoulder. "Jess will be fine. If I know Jessie, she'll snap right out of it."

xXx

A very dissapointed, angered god stood outside four stories above one particular hospital window. It had rejected him! The waste of free space had rejected his seed, Mother's seed! The concrete beneath one leather glove cracked. Perhaps it wasn't what She wanted. Perhaps Mother didn't mean for him to do what he had done.

_Again._

He hear mother clearly, but could not help but wonder why.

_**Again.**_

Jesna's groggy mind finally woke hours later. Her body was wracked with pain, her thighs throbbing, and she felt so empty. Mustering what little strength she could, she moved her hands over her stomach to find it was flat. There was no buldge there to signify the child that once grew there. She started at the thought, then moaned as stabs of pain hit her abdomen at the sudden movement. Looking around the room, gray and black shadows hiding in the corners of her white room. Tubes linked to her wrist, monitors watching her without falter. One shadow moved. A flicker of light came from one rather dark corner of her hospital room, but it wasn't without it's gray sheen. A silver strand fell into the light, and the shadow erupted from it's place and melted into the light.

Dark leather growled, slates of well worked steel resting on the broad shoulders of this fallen angel that stepped into the light. Pale flesh peeked from the straps of his armor, black swallowing his obviously strong arms. His hands were covered in a similar fashion, straps, belts, and buckles flashing dully clinking with each of step he took closer to her. Heavy boots thudded lightly on the tiled floor of the hospital, while a long sword flashed it's handle from beneath the leather coat he wore. Through a gossamer sheet of silver hair, two green orbs of malice glared at her from the perch on his pale and sharp features. His sharply formed lips were no longer tilted in a cruel and cold smile, rather a scowl of unreadable emotion. Pausing a moment to let his features and exhistence sink in, he listened for a moment. In two strides, he was by her side with his sword drawn. In one swift stroke, he sliced through the monitors and tubes that she was hooked to.

"... please..." she croaked, fear still welling in the pit of her stomach. The man's eyes shifted to her face, narrowing dangerously. He raised a hand, and in a moment Jesna was sent spiraling into a world of darkness.

He followed her order. Mother was always right. He would find a place to monitor her next pregnancy. As punishment. Mother was most unpleased. And when Mother was unpleased, he was unpleased. The next seed implanted would be doubled to ensure it's potency and strength. Mother's prize claimed, he quickly removed the creature from it's resting place. He would need to aquire a few things before the next attempt. A bruise began to form on the thing's cheek, where he had backhanded it to quietly collect it.

_My line!_ Mother insisted angrily.

"Your line, Mother. Your line shall live." He answered. Mother seemed pleased with his answer. Now to find a hiding place, far from here where he would draw no attention. A place was suggested. Mother wanted it there.

xXx

Her senses didn't return until it was too late. Shades of gray surrounded her and around her was silk. Bright red silk, burning her sensitive, light-neglected eyes. Soft bedding comforted a sore back, but only momentarily, for in the next moment her vision was filled with pale skin and flaring green eyes. Terror stiffened every limb, memories of dreams turning to cruel realities that haunted her. A familiar word slipped from your mouth.

".. Please..." she pleaded.

The word didn't save her. Another cold, cruel smile slipped from her captor's face.

"Of course." He hissed.

xXx

**One Day**

Sephiroth know there was no denying the creature that lay strewn about his sheets was with child. Before bringing it, he was sure that he had all the necessary items to properly watch the next pregnancy, and now that it was assured, he was able to continue Mother's plans. Without such trivial things in the way, of course. Shoulders squared, every detail of his uniform attended to, he reached down and ran a hand over the creature's abdomen in silent malice, knowing that in a simple amount of time and patience, a new creature would be formed in Mother's honor.

He drew the creature bridal style into his arms and went down into the depths of the abandoned mansion where two of his newly aquired scientists would approach it's body once he backed into the shadows. They disinfected it, then slid it into a container he had managed to confiscate quietly from one of the few labratories he'd passed on his way here.

Once hooked up to the new-found technology, blue liquid rushed into the clear vat that the creature had been placed in. Mother was very pleased. Now, all he had to do was wait for Mother's first to be born. Then perhaps he would re-aquaint himself with an old friend.

xXx

**Author's Note: Yet another Chapter... I really hope you guys review like nuts, because I worked butt off on finishing this. If it doesn't score at lease 100 reveiws, than I don't think I'll waste time with a sequal when I have other series to finish, Robes of Glory being at the head of the list. Well, don't listen to my review tummy growling! Go out and fill my box with reviews! And if you've got any questions, feel free to PM me, or even ask it in a review.. The more the merrier!**

**PS! The names! I'll post what the names of the chapters mean.**

**Ninsoku- The Carrier**

**Gin Kami- Silver God**

**Feiru Bunben- Failed Childbirth**

**Godsspiker!**


	3. Chigiri

**Chapter Three: Chigiri**

**xXx**

**Three Months, Seven Days**

Inside of the crystal tubing and clear blue liquid lay the female in silent, chemically induced slumber. Two scientists, robbed of what they treasured most, worked on the dream floating inside the casing. The creature's swelling belly was evidence of a successful pregnancy. Sephiroth moved his fingers over the glass of the casing seperating him from the naked female's bulging abdomen. Inside of this casing, this carrier, lay Mother's pride. Mother's Shi. How appropriate. Shi could mean so many things. Death. Remember. Pride. A longing to touch the female's stretching abdomen dwelled in him.

_No._

Mother's scolding him. Snorting, he dismissed the idea, the nonsense of it all delving into his brain. Walking out of the room, he released all doubt, longing, and desire with Mother's comfort.

xXx

Inside, The Carrier floated silently, drifting in the warmed liquid in a dreamless sleep that rendered her hopeless. You see, while drifting lifelessly in the clear liquid, she was quietly dying inside. Blackness turned to blue haze, a flash of silver color in the corner of her eyes. Ninsoku watched the two scientists slump over on the machines that monitored her. Pity entered her eyes. One rose and went to the tank, opening the holographic monitoring station. He met her eyes, said something to his partner without turning. Her eyes glazed, closing.

_Hello._ White. Not black. So very beautiful. Green eyes met her blue gaze. _He doesn't mean it._

She cocked her head in curiousity, hand going to her belly. It was smooth.

'Doesn't mean what?' came her voice. 'Who?'

_Sephiroth. He wanted to be gentle. Jenova forces his hands._ The young woman answered, high light hazel hair teasing her temples.

'Why has he done this to me?' Jesna, Ninsoku whimpered. Ninsoku felt her belly swell with the life that had been forced on her. Her abdomen clenched in pain, bringing her to her knees in the fog that surrounded her. A gentle hand rested on her, soothing the pressure that viced her stomach.

_You'll be well, Jesna. He will come for you, like he came for me._

xXx

The search began the moment the hospital room was empty. By the first month, friends were giving up hope. By the second, Leon began to turn from her. Now, this third and excrutiatingly painful month, it seemed the family was at it's end. Zener and Seta's fighting had escalated, from heated verbal accusations on things that were simple to the slightest mention of Jesna's name. Ruyu sat hunched over with his elbows on his thighs in the spacious Fix-It shop. A steel barstool held his limp body up, supported by one foot on the concrete as the other took refuge on a steel beam supporting the four legs of the stool. Scents of gasoline and greases wafted from the parts that lay unused as well as the soiled work clothes that hung on the fading painted blue hooks. One stuck out like a wound, prodding him uncomfortably as a constant reminder she was gone. Jesna's light-blue coveralls wrinkled at it's midsection from constantly tying it around her waste.

_Ruyu burst into hearty laughter upon his daughter's arrival for work. She dressed in the customary baggy work jeans, but today she had worn her favorite white shirt that clung to her physique and strapped over her shoulders with two elaborate stringy bindings._

_"You aren't working in that, are you?" He chuckled, wiping black grease from the wrench onto the red clothe. She harrumphed loudly, pulling the coveralls over her jeans. Her smile turned rebellious, eyes lighting with mischeif. To better prove she would be working in the snow white shirt, she tied the top around her waist and marched inside, grabbing the greasiest tool she could lay her hands on._

_"I thought I'd make a few memories in this shirt!" She snickered with him._

Memories it did make. Ruyu silently surveyed the room around him, wishing to remove all of the reminders from the place. Rage consumed him as he remembered the peace-keeper's words.

_"We can't find her sir. I'm sorry, but it's already been three months." The man paused, contemplating his next words. "You know that in another six months we have to declare her dead." None to wisely, apparently._

_Ruyu stabbed an accusatory finger at him._

_"You will NOT let up this search until then." His voice cracked as he continued. "That girl is the last thing we have of her mother. She is a precious member of our family, and our community!"_

_The man shook his head, not to say no, but out of pity for the scarred man. Ruyu wouldn't accept it, couldn't accept it._

Rising, he made his way slowly toward the work bench, tools, lubricants, pieces of plastic parts and more decorated it's thick steel surface. His finger traced it's edge, all the way down to the other end of the where the sink dipped in a square. The black steel didn't show it until he reached the silver surface of the sink, but he had forgotten about his hands. The callouses broke open again, cracking down the pads of the fourth, middle, and index fingers of both his hands. Blood seeped through them and left a dark red stain on the sink as he turned it's hot water on. He looked up out of habit to survey his face. Small blots of red saturated the gnarled old scar that marked his face. Red blended with the water of the sink as he washed his hands, eyes stuck on the blood on his face.

Reality suddenly struck him with such surprise that it choked him. Hot tears welled up in the backs of his eyes, his throat closing from the harsh realties of the world. His knees betrayed him, hitting the concrete with a muffled thump in reverance for the loss that his mind was currently sinking in. Heaving sobs left the man in shambles as his water-warmed fingers clutched his temples, comforting his sore work worn eyes.

Jesna, his mind spoke, was no longer here.

xXx

Zener sat on the mossy steps of the crumbling two-story building they called home. It felt funny for the fourteen-year-old to sit awaiting his older sister to come home from a day at work that didn't happen. The sun was setting in the street's distance, and for once the hick-town Kuzan 12 miles outside of Junon held a bit of splendor. Since his sister's dissapearance, the town was filling with a few detectives who had caught wind of the unusual case. He had seen the paper headlines the day they published it. **'Girl Goes Missing Moments after Pregnancy'**. Stupid, but to the point. His posture shifted as the door opened and sounded Seta's arrival. The two boys had had a particularly nasty fight only hours before, pointed fingers and berating comments flying back and forth until Seta slammed the door of Jesna's room and locked himself inside. Seta's shoes scuffled just behind him, stopping.

"Dad isn't home yet?" He asked quietly.

"No." Zener answered tonelessly. Their father was a shell of what he had been before Jesna's sudden departure. Leon hadn't even come back after the first two months, saying something about a job he had to finish in Junon. Silence stifled the air, making it hard for either brother to breathe. Moments passed, and neither knew quite what to say, both longing to apologize. Finally, they both gathered themselves and each made the first move.

"Zener-"

"Seta-"

They both exchanged glances, looking away swiftly. Seta chuckled after a moment.

"Just like sis said. Walking telepaths." A sigh escaped his mouth, the corners dropping out of it's smile. "I'm sorry, Zen. I really didn't meant to..."

He paused. Zener looked farther out into the orange hues of the sky, clouds appearing black in it's midst.

"Neither did I brother. I just really..."

"I miss her too." Seta finished for him. Zener patted the cracking concrete step beside him. Sitting beside him, Seta ran his hands through his spiking black hair. Dyed that way of course.

_"Tofu, your hair is going to fall out if you keep dying it like that!" Jesna exclaimed as she poked one of the spiked points._

He laughed at her back then. Now the only thing he could laugh about was the name she left him. Tofu.

"So, Jink, you wanna walk to the shop with me?" he asked. Zener smirked at the nickname.

_"I couldn't decide whether to call you a jerk or a dink!" Jesna growled from the other side of the door, still bare from his rude interruption of her shower when he asked her._

"Yeah, we better get dad out of there before he goes nuts." He answered as he stretched his arms and back. They walked down the sidewalk for a few blocks, passing the apartment complexes and walk-in shops with burned out neons. Their dull colors painted the sidewalk purples and blues. Seta and Zener walked in silence. They were contemplating everything at the same time, knowing that Jesna was most likely dead by now. Seta looked over at Zener, who returned the look. Two pairs of glistening eyes met, and that was all it took to make their silent pact. Seta and Zener threw an arm around the other's shoulder, holding tightly as they walked down the streets in silent remorse.

xXx

**Five Months, Sixteen Days**

The white didn't last. Beauty faltered, Jesna knew by experience. The woman, curious as it was that she had even appeared to her, was no longer by her side. Slumber made it hazy to think, slow sluggish thoughts reeling slowly back and forth in her psyche. But think she did, and she was none to happy with the ideas that were rolling around in her head. The memories. Especially the haunting one she had suddenly recieved as a door prize from captivity. A hum filled her ears, the tubing laughing for her. Zener, Seta, father. The names suddenly flashed by without any real need to contemplate whose they were. What were they thinking now? Her throat closed up wondering if they considered she had run away, and wouldn't come to find her. Nothing seemed to frighten her more, and she suddenly wanted to struggle out of her cage, out of the darkness that consumed her.

xXx

The creature's heartrate escalated. The beeping increased and it's fingers began to twitch, face beginning to emerge from dormancy with a twisted but calmed look of desperation. Sephiroth watched in mild amusement as he looked up from his research. Not disturbing the sleeping captives watching over the Carrier, his fingers flew over the keyboard for the research he hungered for.

Chikara Ko.

Ah yes, Chikara Ko; he remembered the name well. Sweltering rage was surpressed by the desire to find this woman, this monster of humanity. Chikara Ko, he remembered, was one of the many that had encouraged the testing of Jenova cells on a human fetus. Her resume was rather impressive as he stared at it's contents. He didn't allow the frown that crossed his mind entrance to his face as he noted she was still in the midst of child experimentation. Unique child experimentation. Irony flooded him. It just so happened that her most recent project was to begin raising children with faster growth patterns, in order to attain a body that took 16 to 20 years to attain within a few short months then stop the growth and slow it affectively for longetivity. Cellular growth on a massive scale with slower cell regeneration after bodily growth reached the goal. Apparently Chikara wasn't quite finished with her experimentation, with no recorded successes being listed.

Sephiroth slowly closed his green eyes and opened them once again to stare at Mother's prize, her Carrier. The creature inside the tubing was staring back, anger and fear pasted all over her features. It's defiant look blazed through its eyes despite the terror that had flashed as he returned her glare with a sneer.

Waking the two watchmen with his mere presence, he ordered them to up the dosage of the sleeping chemicals in her bloodstream.

Chikara Ko.

He grinned, enjoying the sheer irony and pleasure he would be in with this next guest.

xXx

**Chigiri- Promise/Pledge**

**A/N: What's wrong with you people?! Don't you know how to review?! Yeesh! I should just delete the series for criminy's sake! No, I won't, because I like it too much. Besides, I'm contemplating posting it on my homepage, devart for those that haven't looked. So today I almost bit my fingers off because I was so Peeved with my very VERY slow photoshop 4 program. I need a computer with more memory. Crap. Well, I'm done complaining. Enjoy!**

**Godsspiker!**


	4. Zetsumei

**Chapter Four: Zetsumei**

Determination. Perhaps that was to little a word to describe the man that was currently walking down the road after someone who was problably dead. Running a hand through short, thick blonde hair, the dark eyed 22-year-old let out a sigh to shoulder his bag better. Dust and dirt irritated his nose, his eyes red from the lack of sleep and bad breath, he noted. Jesna would be sure to slap him for it, should he ever find her. She hated it when he held her close and breathed over her shoulder, causing small streams of air to tickle her ear.

_"That's so annoying, why do you do that?!"_ _she growled, shoving him further away._

He shook his head and chuckled.

"I don't really know.." He said aloud to noone in particular.

Months of searching and slamming druggies into walls had paid off. The black markets weren't hard to search once he found them, and death had been a close friend during his endless search. While attempting to retrieve Jesna, Leon had been shot at, interrogated, and accused by the dark intentioned. People that would rather be left alone then toyed with. His excuse had saved himself numerous times, and he even made friends with a few of the gangs he'd run into along the way. With his new aquiantances came valuble information. Stolen test tubes, different sleeping agents. Leon had only heard of it being done for experimenation purposes, but pregnancy by way of a planted seed was not unheard of. If Jesna was telling the truth when he had ... accused her... She was raped for the soul purpose of bearing children, and the offender had no other interest in her. She'd been cheated, he'd been cheated. It made him angry, furious, enraged. Whatever word that could express anger, whether it be a curse or not, that was precisely what he was.

His love, his life was missing. Trying to get over it was a joke. Jesna meant to much to him to just be left behind in the dust for another woman, who could never fill the void that Jesna had made. Soft dark hair strung up in a high pony with two thick chunks framing her grease lined face as she winked one beautiful blue eye at him. There was no other way to describe the feeling but as a bunch of butterflies being set free in his stomach. She set him free. Shaking his blonde hair to send it's spikes slapping against his temples, Leon tried to keep his head clear.

Questions still filled his mind, wonderings that laddened him with guilt and sent him to the brink of insanity. Why had she left without saying anything? Especially in the condition she had to be in!

_'Maybe she's still hurt.'_ he thought. _'Maybe I hurt her beyond repair.'_

Sorrow shook his soul. Even after his apology for his accusation and blame, the tension of distrust was still in their relationship. He wanted to convince himself he'd done everything to make it work, but knew he was just lying to himself. To her. Leon grimaced as he walked on. Jesna deserved so much more than that. Leon loved her with all his being and wished they had shared even one night together to let him prove it, not knowing any other intimate way how to.

"She is honored by your love in restraint."

The voice startled him, answering his ridiculous notion. Halting he glanced to the side to see a young woman. Chocolate brown hair shimmered with long curling frames and a thick brown braid still swinging softly at her rump. She looked at him with a soft smile, chocolate brown eyes sharing the same tender look that was written all over her demeanor. He looked at her with furrowed brows of distrust, refusing to admit he would problably have broken right there at the trust and honesty she subtly radiated.

"What are you talking about?" he questioned cautiously. The woman shrugged and continued her thoughtful steps.

"She appreciates you for waiting." she repeated. He stood for a moment, realizing she had answered his doubt, then followed behind her a few steps. Doubt still lingered like a growing shadow. A sigh came from her relaxed frame.

"I am talking of the one you love. You're thinking about her with such intensity it's hard to miss!" she laughed softly. Leon could feel himself relax a bit in her presence.

"She means everything to me." He admitted with a shrug. "I want to find her so badly."

They walked along in silence for a few minutes, coming along the shadowed road.

"She is waiting to be rescued. I promise to bring her one." the woman said softly. This time she stopped and turned, her smile gone and genuine sadness in her voice and face. "You are not the rescuer, Leon. Please, go no further, only death lies on this path."

Leon stopped, cold filling his limbs. What she said was like the instant death of his soul, and even through the fear that clouded him, rage boiled up.

"Who are you to say I abandon her!?" He demanded, dropping his bag. The woman let her hurt eyes fall to the ground.

"I say nothing, but wait. Patience is a virtue." she chided gently. A big red monster of anger reared its ugly head.

"An unattainable and ridiculous one!" He bellowed. "What you said is beside the point." Realization struck him.

"In any case, the way you talk of her, you must know where she is. Tell me now.." He paused removing the familiar cold steel gun before continuing and pointing it at her head. "Or I'm afraid I'll have to shoot you." He finished coldly. The woman was unaffected, pity entering her eyes.

"You must love her very much to kill for her." She commented softly, lacing her fingers together at her stomach.

"More than my life." He answered. She was silent for a moment, unmoving.

"I won't move, but it's your decision." She finally said. "Turn back now, or shoot me."

Leon had never heard such brave words from someone before. It's like the beautiful woman before him had no fear of dying, protecting Jesna from his grasp who needed a hero to rescue her. Conflict filled him, the decision splitting his soul in two. Have faith in this one woman who claimed to be able to save her? Or get her himself and be assured of her safety without much recognition of his own. The sacrifice was not knowing what he would face once he reached her. Dread filled him at leaving her, the black emptiness of not having her and the fear of losing her forever hit him like waves of steel. His eyes were soul-less as he held the gun steady and slowly put pressure on the trigger. A loud explosion rippled across the forest, frightening nearby birds into flight from their perches.

xXx

Sephiroth turned from his meditation spot on the roof of the abandoned laboratory at a loud popping sound. Birds rushed away from a spot four miles away in a cluttered mass of winged confusion. Perhaps someone wished to play? He grinned. There had been a lover, according to the fights Mother's Prize, Mother's Ninsoku's sire had stirred with another man. Was he really fool enough to follow, even after all the obvious clues of a brutal kidnapping? Perhaps he should have left more blood on the floor. He didn't stir, the growing breeze snatching his hair around his face and leaving trails of silver tickling his nose and cheeks. The Carrier had been sleeping for months, with the occasional allowance of movement to ease the birthing and make it smoother on Mother's Shi.

A let out a rumbling growl that radiated from his chest, enjoying the vibration of the feel. In any case, the man that was Ninsoku's acclaimed lover was coming back to take her home. How very foolish indeed, he was. Sephiroth would make short work of the fly. Mother would be pleased. He rose, leather creaking in protest.

He still had to retrieve Chikara Ko for his needs. She lived a ways away, and collecting her would be no easy task.

**My line..**

Mother still said nothing else. He nodded his head.

"Of course, Mother. I promised, didn't I?" he answered in his smoothe baritone rumble as he dropped slowly onto the dirt. The smell of rain filled the forest around him as he headed for the thickest part. A storm was coming.

xXx

Rain began pattering on Leon's dark green jacket as he walked deeper into the woods, the pavement blending in with the dirt and rocks that lead to the abandoned Kocachi mansion he was headed toward. There was only one viable link connected his suspected rapist there, however, it was a valuble source and every last part of the earth would be overturned before he gave up. His eyes were blank, filled with nothing but desire.

_She hadn't moved. There wasn't any blood as the shot rang through the empty forest around them. The gun bucked in his palm, supported by his firm grip. Before he knew it she was gone, out of his way. And that's how it should've been. The sound of weeping had filled the air for a moment, one mournful sob, before the woman's presence had left. He didn't even know her name._

Steady droplets wet his hair, soaking through his jacket. Determination. The word rolled through his mind once again, this time followed by the word love. Love. He pondered it for a moment. Wasn't love supposed to be a verb? Something he was supposed to do. Something he had to do... He had no regret, and if shooting the woman was the way to fight for the path to be with Jesna, then he would take it without hesitation.

The branches stirred. Wind bit his numb body in a desperate attempt to make him turn back and seek shelter. A rather loud rumble filled the air, thunder beginning to roll off the clouds. He continued his steady pace along the dirt-trod path. Another rumbling began, the sound of a lion roaring through the clouds. Leon looked up momentarily at the blackening clouds as they silenced themselves. Walking in silence, his skin stood on end. He stopped. Something didn't feel right. Another rumble began to build softly, but this wasn't quite a normal rumble. It started deep, like a chuckle, and grew with the thunder's dull roar. Leon swept the gun up, aiming at the trees.

"So he really did follow me, Mother. I should have heeded your warnings and killed the thing's connections before I started." Came a deep, chillingly calm voice.

"Die quickly, and rid me of the extra five seconds it takes me to land the killing blow."

Leon struggled not to shake.

"Where is she?" He growled, shoulders squared as he swept the forest's thick walls slowly in search for the predator's eyes. A rustle from two meters to the right.

"It's happily pregnant with my child." The voice claimed, taunting him, baiting him. Anger rose like acidic bile on the back of his throat.

"Why her?"

Another rustle, six meters south.

"Because it was the one Mother chose. Mother wanted that creature." The voice turned disgusted. "Don't ask me why Mother wanted it so much. Mother's business is her own."

The trees began to bend angrily with the growing wind, making it harder to locate any foriegn colors amongst the wildly whipping branches. Leon's shoulders were steeled in their position. He was waiting for his opposer to attack, vicious hatred filling him. The only sound he could hear was the deep beat of his own heart.

_Ba-bump!_

A treebranch swayed under a little extra weight.

_Ba-bump!_

Silver hair swept around him, green eyes blazing as he stood face to face unexpectedly with the man who'd stolen his love. His beauty.

_Ba-bump.._

It was funny. He felt so warm as some foreign dark liquid poured down his chest.

_Ba.. Ba-bump._

_'That shouldn't be there...'_ he thought, looking down at the silver steel bar that had been shoved through his stomach, scents of acid and rust filling his nose.

_tha-tump..._

The sound began to fade. Thick salty rust filled his mouth. He felt pathetic for letting any liquid drip down his chin in public, noting it's bright red color.

_tha-_ The sound was interrupted by a loud, sickening squelch and his body jerked forward as Masumune removed itself from it's lodging in his abdomen. It was about then that Leon finally realized what the woman had said was right. Only death lay on this path. And what he was experiencing must be it. A chuckle tried to voice itself as a loud spray of crimson came from his mouth as he coughed it out. Funny. It felt hazy, almost good.

"At least you weren't much trouble." The man that had stolen he love and life from him came into view finally. Silver hair, flashing green eyes, taught black leather and steel shoulder gaurds. Cold, expressionless, unfeeling. Leon couldn't collect much else about him, because that was about the time that a white cloud fell over him.

_'I told you not to, silly boy.' the woman laughed, sorrow still marking her voice._

xXx

_**Seven Months, Six Days**_

_She could feel the water draining around her. Was she being freed? The chemicals in her blood's system began to wear thin and she came back to consciousnes. A strong grip invaded her arms, bruising the touch deprived, sensitive skin. For the first time in weeks, she let out a small cry that reverberated off the walls of the laboratory. The deep chuckle that entered her watery cage made her skin stand on end as he forced her to rise._

_"I do need the child you carry healthy." he said smoothely as he hauled her out of the tubing. Jesna was not one for sacrifice, and treasured life as a rich woman prized her diamonds and gold, if not much more. But as of now, she prayed for another misconception, miscarriage, death. Perhaps another failed try would rouse doubt and allow this shinigami to finally allow the inevitable. Her soul was already, and it was only a matter of time before her body died._

_He had left her in a concrete room, nothing but a futon covered in white cotton, to 'stretch'. She would only stay here for a few days. So far, it had only happened twice or three times._

_Sleep evaded her in this state, seeing as there would be very little time awake in the tubing that she would spend another three months in before the birth of the next child. As of now, she was passing the deadline of her last pregnancy, and knew this time would be a success. It scared her, not just for herself. She began to run her hands delicately over her bulging belly and wondered what he wanted the child for. Only the clomping of heavy black boots acknowledged his entrance. The moment she turned he was there, in her face with that inhuman coldness. He studied her face blankly for a moment, then let his eyes wander to protruding abdomen. Her grip tightened protectively in a motherly instinct that had only suddenly been awakened by his prying gaze. A steel grip wrapped around her fingers clenching until she gasped in pain, then surprise when she felt fingers invade the soft cloth covering her stomach. The child inside her noticed her discomfort and kicked with vengeance at the intruder._

_The silver-haired man seemingly flinched in wonder, hand jerking back momentarily. A pleased smile came over his face as she let out a slow, painful sigh. He placed his hand over it again, feeling Mother's Shi, Mother's Line kick and struggle in the creature's stomach, longing to be free._

**Seven Months, 17 Days**

The woman had deserted her in her crystaline prison. Pain was unavoidable in pregnancy, but her surroundings made the second bearable. The water comforted her tensing muscles. It was the seventh month of her pregnancy. Nightmares were unavoidable, and now that she knew that this was no dream, it was hard to forget and pretend never happened. Jesna wanted to cry, but the water made it feel like nothing as it caressed her cheeks. She struggled for hope, reaching out for something that might hold her sanity together, one strand of something until it hit her like a ton of steel bars.

_'If someone was going to save me, they would have done so by now...'_

That was when the darkness of reality, the cruelty of what was happening swarmed in. Her body's buzzing stopped and it felt cold. Like, she had lost something on accident. _'God won't save me now...'_ her mind whispered. _'I am deserted and that is what my life was destined to be.'_ She thought bitterly. No, bitterly was too much emotion to put to it. She felt nothing. Nothing but the pain of her circumstances and the unfairness of it all. Why had she been chosen? Why had it just had to be her that the disgusting silver monstrosity would take? The questions flitted away as she realized there would be no answerings to her questions, and that now all she was waiting for was to die.

**Zetsumei- end of life. Death.**

**A/N: Oi, too much death and hopelessness. Although I did get a bit of a shiver when Leon shot our dear... Heck Cookie to the first person to get it! Or maybe I should give you a free pic? Naww, thats too much work for so few reviewers.. However, I will give kudos to my two best reviewers, revenrebecca and Kei-Ten for there lovely reviews! A million cookies to you! hands cookies.. I can't wait for the next chapter.. Spoiler? Sure.. We meet Chikara Ko, and if you weren't paying attention... Reread the chapter! LAWL!**

**Godsspiker! . **


	5. Motto Kodomotachi

**Ninsoku**

**Chapter Five: Motto Kodomotachi**

**xXx**

Night closed in on the newly refurbished lab that Ko was working in. She ran a hand through her freshly dyed red hair, it's bright red streaks brightening the white lab coat even in the darkness of the abandoned place. The marble print desk before her sat in the corner of a filled lab, cluttered with failed reports and test results, evidence of the project around the room. Ko, Chikara Ko to be more formal, was currently slumped on her elbow with her chin in hand trying to find the missing link of the project. While all others had finally gone home, she stayed to try and continue her research, desperately searching for the answer. Late nights in the lab where not foreign to her, as of the late happening more and more frequently. And what was she doing?

The current goal was rapid child growth. Finding some way to quicken a child's growth, then manage to slow down the pituitary gland to allow the child to grow normally in an adult state. These days, children were forced to grow up at an early age because of poverty and low population. While the wars of this world were waged, nobody noticed seemed to noticed the dangerous decline of the population. Economy only boomed with weapons to kill. She blinked at the tiresome screen. Only a few more months and she would be able to perfect the thesis. With a completed thesis she would easily be able to submit a grant to begin testing on live subjects rather than plants. The new hormone she would inject into the pituitary gland, with obscene caution, was called the reizuKo. This hormone was to speed up the hormone releasing gland itself, in order to increase the output of the growth hormone.

A breeze filtered through the open window in the other corner across from her. Goosebumbs rose on her flesh.

_'What idiot left that open? In a clean room environment!'_ She brushed her hair out of her eyes, tieing it into a knot behind her. A loud sigh escaped her lips as she prepared to leave the lab for the night, removing the long white coat to reveal her work tousled shirt. She placed her glasses on the desk and turned the light off as she rose to clean up a few papers before going home and doing more studying. The chill in the room raised as the lights went out. She hesitating, then scolded herself for her fear of the dark. She'd gotten over that, hadn't she? Rubbing her arms to help relieve the willies, she went to the window and closed it. Turning her hair suddenly stood on end, her body freezing with an angry fear. Eyes widening, she opened her mouth to scream... and found that something smelling of leather, tasting of leather, blocked the sound from escaping her mouth.

"Good to see you again, Chikara-dono." A smoothe sarcastic voice rumbled. Her fear of the dark screamed around her, rousing with something as simply as her nightmare's voice. He was back.

"I hear you're working on a new project..." there was a pause. "One that I'm rather fascinated with. More as Mother is fascinated with it." She strained against her captor.

"Keep quiet, and I'll release you. Make so much of a whimper of help... I'm sure you'd rather not know what would happen." Ko swallowed heavily and nodded, panting breath smattering against the leather glove. It removed itself slowly, but refused to go any further than a strong grip on her shoulder.  
"What do you want?" she whispered, shaking. A deep laugh filtered into her ear.

"Rapid Child Growth is your most current project, isn't it?" he hissed softly. She nodded slowly, sweat beading on her forehead. "Those reports said nothing of a live test subject.. and nothing of a succesful plant subject."

Her brow furrowed, wanting to turn and read her captor's face.

"W... What could you possibly want with my research, Sephiroth?" she asked, her courage beginning to return to her as cyncism found it's voice again. "You have no children."

Another deep rumble sounded. It stopped her cold.  
"Quite the contrary, my dear creator." He countered. "Another three months and I'll be a father."

She didn't keep the horrified expression off her face.

"You didn't..."

"Of course, it was only for experimental purposes." he said, no inflection in his voice. "Once you find the formula for your new hormone, it should speed up the pregnancy process as well, ne?"

"You'd test on your own child?" she whispered in disbelief. There was a loud snort.

"But can't until you've perfected your thesis... Then you will be allowed to test on the child to your heart's content. But..." His voice turned, warning growling in it, " should you kill the creature I worked so hard to create, I will be sure you suffer in a way you've never experienced before."

Sephiroth felt the professor stiffen before him. He was sure that she'd be easily swayed. This creator, this monster he knew well. Back when he was a child, he had seen her often. In fact, she was only about 19 when he first saw her at the age of 4. Chikara Ko was the doctor that had cared for him while he was still a meager child, watching his growth. She was one of the many conductors of his experimentation. Young as she was, she was a leader in labrotories conducting live pregnancies and watching them grow, and he was one of them. The woman before him could be considered his mother, but she had no connection to him in any other way. It was just the placement of Mother's power in him that made her even considerable to ask for any kind of assistance. Mother would be proud, and the child-bearing process would be shortened considerably with the discovery of a man-made hormone that would quicken the birthing and growth. Soon, within at least 5 years he could easily have created the ultimate Shi, the ultimate Pride of Mother. These first creatures, these were tests. Nothing more than puppets to use for his own will.. He kept his face stoic, but a wide smile was what he would be expressing, should he have the need or want to.

"You'll be coming with me." She stiffened further.

As of now, weighing the answers were impossible. Should she choose not to, she would be tortured and probed until her knowledge was found out, and even trying to hide it now would result in endless suffering. While saying yes meant that she would problably help in the destruction of the world, saying no would just be holding it off for a little while longer. She opened her mouth and let out an earpiercing shriek. And just as she thought, a sharp pain nicked her neck and she lost conciousness.

**xXx**

The moment Chikara Ko came to again, she was in a darkened room on a futon. The futon was lit only by a dark blue light inspired by the tube that she was sleeping beside. She blinked a bit, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes before looking around. She was in a two-bit lab, something that had just been thrown together without care of where things should go. Testing tubes filled one corner in boxes, where they had just been placed before opening them. The counter were at least clean, as well as the floors and other consoles, and the only thing inside the room that was in use was the humming was the console to her left and the tubing to her right. It was only after really looking up did she notice the bare female inside. She floated listlessly in the glowing tube, hair messily tangling around tubes to help her breath as well as feed her and the apparent child she harbored.

Ko was a bit stunned. Sephiroth wasn't known for practical jokes, and when he said he would do something, he would do it. But this was nearly beyond her list of cruelties. She got up, muscles cramping from the floor, and ran her fingers along the glass tubing. Sorrow for this poor girl's fate swept through her. Her eyes met the bulging belly, knowing that after hours of the carrier's work, she would be polluting it with her ideas, her notions. Somehow, she felt guilty for robbing the child of a wonderful childhood, a beginning of innocence. Rationalization conquered with the countering thought that this was no inocent child. It would be born of a monster's seed. It would be taught to kill, quickly and efficiently, and bring the destruction of an already rotting world. Hopelessness filled her.

**xXx**

Jesna's sleep was interrupted by a faint tap on the glass. She opened her hazy eyes to find the blurry image of a bright red head, resting itself on the pane. It didn't filter the guilt and condemnation that seemed to pour from the soul standing in front of her. The firey head looked up to reveal a woman's face. She was studying her, not with interest, but with eyes clouded with emotions that couldn't be sorted. Jesna felt exactly what she felt. Hoplessness. Nothing, could be a describing word in her scenario, and the woman standing before her knew it. Jesna willed the woman to look at her as her eyes fell on a silver-haired nightmare, wishing to scream for her to run.

**xXx**

The heart rate of the creature escalated, drawing Ko's attention to the girl's eyes. They were wide with horror and warning at some unseen object behind her. The stiffening of her back and every muscle in her body knew it could only be one particular person, and by now, she had no fear of him. She turned around and spat at Sephiroth's feet in disgust.

"You kidnapped a woman, raped her to get her pregnant with a child you don't even know will be healthy after childbirth for me to experiment on, and for what?!" She spat venomously, knowing her actions would be causing her quite a bit of pain. The man before her was unaffected as he stared at the woman's stretching abdomen.

"Have you ever felt new life kicking at it's carrier's doors?" He asked, completely off topic.

"Answer me!"

"It's wonderful. It even serves as punishment to the carrier for rejecting me the first time." he continued. Ko eyed him suspiciously.

"The first time...?" she was almost hesitant to assume it but did so anyways. "She had a miscarriage during your first experiment..."

"And now the Ninsoku is going to bear Mother's Shi, without falter. Shi will be strong this time." His hand ran over the portion of glass around her stomach.

"So you brought her here... to watch the pregnancy.. so she couldn't miscarry again.." By this time, Ko had squeezed her eyes shut to the woman and had her hand on her forehead, frantically trying to rub the dizziness away. Sephiroth turned to her, expressionless as ever.

"This time, you will see to it that the Shi is as strong as I was." He began to circle behind the red-headed genuis, noting the shiver running down her spine with malicious delight. "Otherwise, it will be you in there." he said softly. Chikara Ko's body stiffened, her eyes widened as she slowly turned to set a horrified pair of eyes on her captor. The captor who was no longer there. Her choice was inevitable, and as much as she wanted to help the young woman behind the crystal casing, she also had her own guilty desires. Those of saving herself, knowing that the only thing she could do, was to aid in the complete annihilation of the world. A sob worked it's way out of her throat as she slumped into a crumbling ball of humanity, hating her position and hating where she'd been put in Sephiroth's plot. She was the tool. Nothing more, than a tool, like the girl, the Ninsoku behind the glass resting in lost innocences. Letting her emotions run wild for one last night didn't seem so bad. She would regret it in the morning, when she didn't have time. When she couldn't think about it. She sank down beside the girl, wrapping her arms around herself and continued sobbing in anguish.

**A/N: Whooo hoooo! I actually did another chapter! I should just do a happy dance!... Oh wait, thats right, I can't because I have virtually NO REVIEWS! Hello! As an author, how do I manage to continue writing without negative/positive preferably positive reviewing?! REVIEW, CURSE YOU!! REVIEW LIKE THE WIND!**

**Godsspiker!**


	6. Bunbenji

**Chapter Six: Bunbenji**

**9 Months, 10 Days: Birthing Date.**

Jesna was still particularly sleepy as the first cramp squeezed her tummy lightly. The child was kicking again, she thought. She stroked her water-covered stomach lightly to soothe the restless baby inside of her, finding she had become very attached to the child that had miraculously grown. The Carrier, as she had found the green-eyed monster called her, was conflicted on the baby. It's conception was an abomination, accident, and completely unwanted. She hated the thing inside her with all her heart and prayed another miscarriage would take it back to the deep pit it had come from. But as the months had worn on, her companion with the kind brown eyes had come to convince her it could be good.

'_I will kill it myself.' She hissed, her hands fisting over her naked stomach. The woman knelt before her with compassion and pity in her eyes, running one delicate pale hand overher stomach._

'_Jesna, you must see the child isn't evil. Has it committed anything against you?' _

'_It exhists.' She spat angrily. The womans sighed and patted her kicking tummy lightly._

'_That child exists because of something that was forced on you. Nothing could stop Sephiroth from taking from you what he has, but think of what he's given you!' She stopped, spreading her arms wide. 'When He comes and saves you, you can raise that child to be good. Influence it with all that is truthful in the world, and when Sephiroth comes to reclaim it, the baby will be grown and know the difference between good and evil.'_

_Jesna frowned, unconvinced, then squeezed her eyes shut. The baby had done nothing to her. And she could find nothing to condemn the child, only the father._

'_I suppose you're right… But that doesn't make me like where I'm at any more, and I can't promise you I'll love the child as it were mine and Leon's.' she cautioned._

_The woman smiled sadly._

'_Fair enough.'_

Since then, Jesna had tried her best to grow to hate the miracle, but couldn't. Even she was amazed her body was capable of housing such a wonder, and she couldn't help but come to love the baby. Glancing around the tube to see if anyone was in the lab, she looked down on her bare stomach and allowed her hands to wrap around the baby protectively. She would guard him or her with her life now, and she couldn't understand why. It was then another cramp clenched her stomach. Her mouth opened in a silent gasp as the pain lasted longer than it should have. Eyes widening in fear, she realized it was time. The monitors were beginning to show signs of alarm and differences in body temperature.

Chikara Ko was soundly asleep on her keyboard with letters and numbers tattooing themselves on her face when the life support beeped an inconsistency. She started quickly, readjusted her hair and glasses and squinted at the monitor sleepily. The heart rate had climbed. Her body's core temperature was beginning to rise and there were increases in the adrenaline gland. Jumping up she quickly slammed her knees and palms into the other doctors, rousing them quickly.

"You, drain the tube. You, set up a high futon with stirrups." She barked, running for the closet for fresh towels to lay over the futon. It was time. For a moment, she wondered if Sephiroth wanted to be present for the births, but when she heard the monitor blurp and noted the girl twitch in pain through the suppressants, she forwent Sephiroth and hurried to get the birthing table ready.

**xXx**

_Dull blue glowing, the soothing of cool medicated waters swarming around to warm his body. It was pleasant, peaceful, but inside his mind was the settling of an uneasiness, fear of something to come. Suddenly, the blue substance was drained away and a stabbing pain replaced the once calm atmosphere. A woman moaned, escalating in a loud cry of pain. He felt it and writhed in agony._

Cloud's muscles tensed and snapped him out of his sleep. He panted, his dream shaking him deep inside, wondering why and even what he'd been dreaming. Things had all kinds of ways of presenting themselves to him. Beside him, Tifa slept peacefully, her slow, gentle breaths brushing his hand. Sighing, Cloud ran a hand through his sleep-tousled bed head and carefully threw the covers off himself, as not to wake Tifa. He stumbled out of the room and down the stairs, rubbing his sore shoulder as he tried to shake off the feelings that accompanied his latest dreamscapes.

Lately, he'd dreamt of a blue haze that swirled around him, which normally helped him sleep until he had begun to see Him through the mist. Sephiroth. Cloud grunted his malcontent and sat heavily at one of the chairs around the table. Sephiroth had glared at him through the blue waters that Cloud had been drifting in, eyes never meeting his but looking at him nevertheless with the startings of a smirk on his face. Him smirking never meant anything good.

But there was a problem.

Sephiroth, was supposed to be dead, which should end the dreams without the tensions that he'd experienced the past few weeks. A whimper caught his ears. _'Marlene?'_ He quickly went to girl's room. Marlene and Denzel had shared a room since Kadaj had attacked them. She offered the older boy some comfort, and he a playmate. Cloud peered into the room to find Marlene laying restlessly in bed. She tossed once and another frigthened moan could be heard. Shaking his head, he quietly walked in and sat beside her. He stroked her hair carefully, trying to ease away the nightmare she was lost in.

"Marlene?" he whispered softly. Marlene tossed her little head as she panted and her eyes clenched.

"Marlene." He repeated softly.

**xXx**

Jensa hadn't felt the water drain, the pain had come strong and fast. The pain between her belly clenching in fear and labor was unbearable. Jesna was tensed all over, shaking as she voiced her body's anguish.She couldn't even stand in the tube, bruising her shins as she hit the glass casing. It wasn't long before the water cleared from her eyes and she could see the lab. Their were three people rushing around the room, two male scientists and a woman. A woman with flaming red hair. She recognized her as the woman that had been staring at her not too long ago, the one who Sephiroth had been talking to and left in tears. The blonde scientist quickly checked the monitors one last time and went to the tube, deftly sliding the case's door open from behind. His fingers shook with tension as he attempted to slide the needles and patches off her. She screamed when a needle was dragged roughly out of her wrist, causing blood to wash down her hand.

The man was quickly pushed aside and Jesna trembled beneath Sephiroth's lush green glare. He eyed the wound and glanced back at the idiot scientist, whom was shying away beneath the control panels.

"Get me some bandages, you incompetent fool." he growled. His hand snatched it away and he quickly went about gently wrapping her wounds. When he was satisfied, he removed the rest of the needles and picked her up bridal style.

**X**

Chikara was not only tense because of the screaming woman in labor, but also because of Sephiroth's all-consuming presence. He had set the girl down with a gentleness that was almost impossible for a man of his stature and power, but then quickly made up for it when he gave Chikara a rough backhand.

"When were you going to tell me Ninsoku was in labor?" He asked stoically. His face was blank, but the undertones of anger were unmistakable.

"I-I was busy preparing her for the birth." she stammered, gathering courage. "But she's screaming so loud that you would've heard, so I saw no need to leave her."

Sephiroth gave her another icy glare but quickly looked back at the girl with a stunned expression in his eyes. Chikara was even surprised when she noted why. The young woman had had a particularly intense contraction and grabbed his hand. Her back was arched, and she let out a another agonized scream of pain, squeezing the life out of Sephiroth's hand. She nearly laughed when she heard the loud pop of his fingers as two broke from the strength in her grip. Sephiroth took the girl's wrist in one hand, squeezing the sides and releasing his hand. With that he stepped back and allowed Chikara to take his place as he snapped his fingers back into place.

"Breath, sweetheart. I need you to breathe like this, okay?" she called over the girl. She gave her a quick sample of lamaze and did so until the Ninsoku picked up. "Keep breathing, okay?"

She nodded, face scrunching. Her hand looked for Sephiroth again, and when it found nothing she cried out and clenched the sheets.

**xXx**

Cloud gave Marlene a rough shake to wake her when she gave a loud squeal. She sat up quickly and grabbed his arm in surprise.

"Marlene, what's wrong?" He asked, pulling the little girl back into him. She blinked a few times, then sighed.

"I'm sorry Cloud, I didn't mean to worry you. It was a bad dream." She answered softly, shuddering. "There was a girl. She was hurting really badly. She was screaming."

Cloud frowned.

"Well its alright now, okay? You're safe, okay?" He said, patting her head gently and easing her back down onto the pillow as he brushed a strand of her dark hair back behind her ear. Marlene nodded and closed her sleepy eyes. Once she was sound asleep, Cloud quickly went and dressed. He was careful to avoid the planks that squeaked when he stepped on them as not to wake Tifa.

"Where are you headed now?" Came the voice of his sleeping angel. He turned with a grin.

"How did you even know I was leaving?" He asked with a raise brow. She smiled softly as she yawned and stretched.

"If you get up and step on the fourth board," she said, pointing to the one he'd missed by inches, "I'd know you were just walking around or checking on the kids or something. But when it's quiet.." She stopped and leaned against the frame, scrutinizing the floor board.

"So where are you off to this time." she finished quietly.

Cloud came forward, the floor squeaking loudly beneath his foot as he tilted her face into his and gave her a soothing kiss, fingering a few locks of her black hair.

"I'm just going out for a quick ride." He answered. "I'll be back in the morning before the kids even know I'm gone." He turned and went for the door.

"Is something wrong, Cloud? Is there anything you want to talk to me about?" Tifa crossed her arms and gave him an uneasy look that quickly infected his face. She was worried about him, he knew. She'd been afraid for a long time that what they'd been building would quickly fall apart the moment he'd had any discomfort.

His demeanor instantly softened. He turned and strided back with a purpose, taking her delicately in his arms and folding her into his chest. One hand brushed the nape of her neck and the other brought her closer to him. His mouth met hers in a gentle assured kiss that deepened quickly. Before long he nudged her mouth gently and pulled away.

"Don't worry. I'm fine." He said softly, giving both her temples and forhead a quick kiss. "I promise, I'll be back soon. I just need to see something, okay?"

Finally Tifa nodded and turned to go to the room. Cloud watched for a moment, then went for the door but didn't miss her soft voice.

"Be careful, Cloud."

**xXx**

**A/N: BWWA HA HA HA!! I'm evil with an overused pairing! WHOO! Well, this is the first REALLY good fluff I've ever done. Hope you likes, 'cause thats the best your gonna suck outta me. Well, updates are slow, my schedule is being a pain and work is long. I'm sooooo sorry it takes me so long to whip these out, but as Volpa, author of This Mess We're In so wisely put it on her homepage... Go read it, too lazy to type it out. Well, I'll get back to typing this up, seeing as I'm just begginning to get inspiration back! Thanks to kyle556 on youtube. com!!**

**Which BTW, I wrote this to his improve of Batja- FMA Piano as well as Those Who we Fight.. Linkage? Of course!**

**h t t p / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v f w C m S q j 2 0 U 4**

**All one space between. But listen to his stuff, its fantastic.**

**With love, **

**GS!!**

**Bunbenji- Time of Childbirth**


End file.
